Talk:Progressive Conservative Party
Hey, would it be okay if we retroactively renamed this party to something else? It is currently almost exactly the same as the UK party in ideology, name, and logo. Here are some names I have thought of: *Progressive Conservative Party *Conservative Progressive Party *Libertarian Party *Rights' Party What does the rest of the community think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Keep it the same. We had a Labour like england's so we should also have a conservative english party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Labour wasn't quite the same as the English party, and why does that mean we should have a conservative english party? Lovia isn't that related to England. And also, who made all these random parties and then left them after a month? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No it was suppose to be that we had more political parties than the active ones. It's fine belive me. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't like how we have weird parties like this that are exactly like another party in most ways. I'll create another political party that makes sense, and maybe we could refound a few political parties (and say they did not disband) that were unique. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No need. We can say they died peacefully, the best way. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No, that's dumb. Parties don't just die every month or so. Instead of creating new parties, let's restart old ones. On this party, I still think we should rename to a less British reminding name and change its logo if possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) but that's the point it's suppose to be like the british party. And it's not normal it's Lovia Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why?! Lovia is not the UK, and they aren't identical to it either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) True but lets say people haven't tried. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Then let's try. I think we should say that the LLCP never died, and that the Conservative party has another name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Anyone have an idea? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Conservative Alliance still makes it seem like a CCPL-like party. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't CCPL is christian conservative. CA makes it seem like a modern liberal conservtive party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How about Liberal Conservative Party? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :This seems like a National Party to me: in for a decent moral, supportive of the monarchy and with a classic liberal approach to economics. It of course all depends on whether you stress the conservative or liberal issues. 09:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo is perfect. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Join I want to join the progressive conservatives. They combine conservative elements with helping out people and I really like that approach. Aged youngman 11:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome. They need a member. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::So do we. Preferably not a nutjob. You'd apply, Mr. Dae-su. The Master's Voice 11:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC)